Psijic Order
, a member of the Psijic Order, standing in the Hall of the Elements in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.]] The Psijic Order is an ancient, magic-wielding order. From it, the Mages Guild would later develop. The Psijic Order is believed to have originated in the Summerset Isles Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles . They are said to have developed Mysticism long before there was a name for it Bravil: Daughter of the Niben . Foundation of the Order When the Altmer began to settle more permanently on the Summerset Isles from their ancient home of Aldmeris, their culture began to change. They no longer worshipped the ancestor spirits, but several of those spirits such as Auriel, Trinimac, Syrabane, and Phynaster became gods that the Altmer worshipped instead. Many elders, who called themselves the Psijics, rebelled against this trend, as they were the keepers of the Old Ways. They used their mystical powers to settle in Artaeum, away from the "corruption of their society". They frequently returned to the Summerset Isles to offer advice and guidance, however. Skyrim During the questline for The College of Winterhold, a member from the order informs the Dragonborn that there are dangers ahead, and the Psijic Order has faith that he or she will resolve them. Tolfdir informs the Dragonborn that the Order disappeared over a hundred years prior, but it is a compliment to be contacted by one of the Order. They "have only ever dealt with those they felt worthy." After defeating Ancano, the Dragonborn becomes Arch-Mage. The Psijic Order removes the Eye of Magnus from the Hall of the Elements, promising to safeguard it from the Thalmor. Quaranir, the member who initially contacted the Dragonborn, confesses it was their plan to install the Dragonborn as Arch-Mage from the start. Members There are very few known members of the Psijic Order since its foundation: #Iachesis - Rite Master of the Psijic Order. #Celarus - Lore Master of the Psijic Order and was believed to be the successor to Iachesis. #Sargenius - Allowed the author of Fragment: On Artaeum permission to enter the Island. #Quaranir - Appears to the Dragonborn several times throughout the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. #Nerien - Appears to the Dragonborn several times throughout the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Fragment: On Artaeum #Gelebros - Appears momentarily to remove the Eye of Magnus from the College of Winterhold alongside Tandil in the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. #Tandil - Appears momentarily to remove the Eye of Magnus from the College of Winterhold alongside Gelebros in the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Inductions into the Psijic Order The Pocket Guide to the Empire: Third Edition notes how in roughly 1,000 years up to the year 3E 430, only seventeen new members were added to the order. This fits with the history of the order, which is heavily steeped in tradition.However, from 3E 430 until the time of publication, two years later, in 3E 432, they suddenly accepted over thirty new members. Sources * Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles * The Old Ways * Galerion the Mystic * Origin of the Mages Guild * Fragment: On Artaeum * Feyfolken I References Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Psijic Order Category:Lore: Factions